


Implacable Stars | Reinhard Van Astrea x Reader

by Rianeru



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Major Character Undeath, Minor Character Death, More Barusu Suffering, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Reader-Insert, Reincarnation, Reinhard Is Still Stupidly OP, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Spoilers, Tags Are Hard, Unrequited Love, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rianeru/pseuds/Rianeru
Summary: "Meeting you was the best thing that could've ever happened to me, you're my hero, no, you're just Reinhard, someone that's extremely precious to me!"With bitter tears, Estella embraced the knight, no, the [Sword Saint] himself, the man she had fallen in love with.[Arc 4 and 5 Spoilers!]
Relationships: Emilia/Natsuki Subaru, One-Sided Reader/Natsuki Subaru, Regulus Corneas/Reader, Reinhard van Astrea/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1: The mysterious spirit, Kamui

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed the lack of Reinhard x Reader fics and I've to say, I'm so unsatisfied to the point where I had to take matters upon my own hands.
> 
> This is drifting very off-canon, with some canon stuff slapped in there!
> 
> Please note that I'm a little advanced when it comes to ReZero, so this story will indirectly include Web Novel spoilers, heavy or not. 
> 
> I'll try to make some of them vague, but please read this with that in mind.

It didn't matter how many times she bawled her eyes out, wishing for everything to be a dream.

But she knew, it was reality she had to face.

Subaru was dead.

Reality was both harsh and cruel to her.

"Sweetie, you've been locked up in your room for a week now." 

Her mother coos from outside (Name's) room, the worry laced in her voice made the girl's heart ache even more than it already did.

"Mom . . . Subaru-kun really is dead, isn't he?" The girl says, harshly biting her lower lip.

" . . . He is, unfortunatelly." She sighs, opening the door to her daughter's room. "Please, I can't bear to see you like this (Name). I'm sure Subaru would feel the same way."

The (H/C) girl stiffles a sob at the sound of the teenager's name.

Please, no more reminders..

The girl thought, being overcome by a deep sorrow.

"Mom, please leave me alone." (Name) places an arm to her forehead, sighing.

"Alright, please call me if you need something." The mother offers her daughter a sympathetic smile, then leaves her room, not forgetting to close the door on her way out.

After that, everything's silent.

Until . . .

"It's painful, isn't it?" A voice says, a hint of mischief evident in it.

"Yes . . ." (Name) don't even care at this point, completely unfazed by the fact that she was probably speaking to herself.

"Do you want to see him again?"

"—! . . . I do."

"Don't worry, you'll be able to see him very soon."

You then feel it, a stinging sensation in your heart.

Before you know it, you are unconcious on the ground.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

It hadn't been more than two hours—perhaps three, or more.

(Name) had awoken, abruptly standing from the spot she had been resting at.

"You're finally awake— I had gotten worried." A familiar voice then speaks up.

Yes, it was true. (Name) had awoken in a place unbeknownst to her. It was almost out of a . . .

Fantasy world?

Subaru enjoyed fantasy rpgs, she remembered that fondly.

The girl's face had subconciously contorted into one of sadness at the memory.

"You know, that look . . .

— I don't like it." The voice says, emerging infront of the girl, giving her a rather stern look.

Completely white fur, piercing blue eyes and the unmistakeable features of that of a wolf.

"Who are you?" Despite the fear she felt, (Name) was nothing but curious. Yes, afterall she . . .

Did she die? No, no way.

"Me? I'm glad you asked!" The small wolf-like being says, proudly placing a paw to it's chest. 

" — Ex-greater spirit of water, Kamui. " 

"The spirit Kamui-san." She repeats, evidently confused by the introduction. 

"Don't be so formal." He dissmisively waves his paw, smiling so carefreely. "Kamui is fine, (Name)-chan." 

"(N-Name)-chan?" The girl is rather bewildered. "Umm, Kamui-sa— No, Kamui . . . May I ask, why would a spirit like you act so casual with me?"

It's then, when the spirit's expression takes a darker one. With eyes so downcast, he becomes rather unreadable for the girl.

"I couldn't stand idle, knowing how painful everything was for you." Kamui floats closer, placing his paws on top of the girl's hand. 

"So Kamui-san was the one who came for me." 

She takes a hold of the spirit's delicate paws, feeling nothing but gratefulness that moment.

They both gaze into eachother's eyes, a warm, yet nostalgic feeling washes upon Kamui.

"I'm so glad to have you back, Estella." He says, almost on the verge of tears.

"Estella . . .?"

The spirit shakes his head, before going back to it's usual cheerful self.

"No, forget it! You want to see Subaru, don't you?"

"Subaru-kun, he's here?" 

Seeing the glint of hope in (Name)'s eyes, the spirit rather enjoyed that look on her.

"Of course, afterall he . . ." Kamui's face contorts into one of utter digust. "Reeks of the witches's scent." 

After that last statement, his face goes back to normal. But there's no denying what she saw, she could see a clear display on fury in the small spirit's eyes.

"I have many questions, but I'd like to see Subaru with my own eyes beforehand." The girl places a hand to her chest.

Yes, she was firmly placing her trust on someone she had just met...

"Of course, I know where he exactly is. But first . . . " The spirit says, accompained by a playful smile.

"But first?" (Name) tilts her head, confused.

"Let's form a contract, (Name)."


	2. Chapter 2: The mysterious knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry for taking such a long time to update, I've been meaning to take my time with this story, but the fact that I've gotten a small amount of kind comments has made me quite happy! Thank you so much for taking interest in this story~
> 
> Today Re:Zero season 2 airs, so congrats to us fans! Cheers!

After hearing those exact same words, (Name) could only offer the spirit an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry Kamui, I don't think I can give you an answer yet."

There was visible dissapointment in the spirit's eyes, but eventually, said dissapointment turned into a smile.

"I knew you'd say that! Anyway, I'm sure you'd like to explore Lugunica, right?" Kamui hovers infront of the human girl.

"Yeah, I'll leave it up to you, Kamui." 

(Name) exchanges a brief smile with Kamui, before the latter begins leading the girl into the Capital of Lugunica itself, which happened to be an hour away from the duo.

As for the staff in the Roswaal mansion...

"Barusu, I have a task for you." Came Ram's emotionless voice, her eyes glaring straight at the poor ravenette.

"Ram-chii, please don't look at me like that!"

"Shut up. Roswaal-sama had arranged for me to pick up something for him, however, you seem far more energetic Barusu."

"Eh? What's this, 'something'?"

"I haven't the slightest clue, so please do handle it with care Barusu."

"Leave it to me, onee-chan!"

"Somehow, the way you say that irritates me." Ram sighs, turning around. "Go, you wouldn't want to keep Roswaal-sama waiting."

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"You haven't told me much about who this Estella person might be. Is she really related to me?" 

"Since we have a long way to go, I should tell you." 

The young girl nods, holding nothing but curiosity in those familiar, warm (E/C) eyes that brought a great sense of nostalgia to the spirit.

"Estella was an elf, she was my whole reason for being and existing. Unlike you, Estella had silver hair. There's no mistake about it, your eyes hold the same kindness."

It was then that his expression darkened, looking down at the floor after taking a sudden halt.

"She fell in love, with a human. I knew from the beginning that that man wasn't a normal human, I knew that Estella's life would be in grave danger if I didn't act soon enough!" The spirit's small body began shaking, the memory of his beloved master dying could never leave his mind. "I wasn't strong enough, I—" His voice almost broke, however, the girl's hand reached to cup his body.

"Estella seemed like a lovely woman, I'm sorry that happened to her." (Name) frowned, petting the wolf's head gently. "That man probably passed away a long time ago right?"

"No, Regulus Corneas still walks this earth." 

"Regu...lus..?" (E/C) eyes widen, feeling a sense of familiarity at that name.

"(Name)? What troubles you?" 

"No, it's nothing." Closing her eyes, the girl can only sigh. Perhaps, Kamui wasn't wrong,

Maybe, just maybe, she was actually Estella's reincarnation, which would explain his behavior.

But something troubled her even more, the name of Regulus Corneus. 

"(Name)? We should get going before nightfall." Kamui looks at the girl, worry laced in his voice.

"Ah, right! Sorry, let's go." 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

They eventually reach the capital together, bustling with chatter and laughter by both demihumans and humans alike, they somewhat lived in harmony.

Carriages carried by ground dragons, all of sorts of people and a huge marketplace with many different wares and food to choose from.

This was the Capital of Lugunica, alright.

"Surprised?" Came Kamui's voice, grinning at the girl's rather surprised face.

"V-Very! This place is huge, I've never seen anything like this." 

Lizards, wolves, cat-eared people and many other sorts of races, it was just like an RPG!

"You don't have to hold back, we can check everything out, if you'd like." (Name)'s child-like wonder could only remind the spirit of his beloved Estella. Yes, he remembered the exact day she had come to the capital for the first time after living in a secluded forest alongside other elves most of her life. She didn't know what a human was.

"I can? Seriously!? I might get lost if you let me!"

"Don't worry, I'll keep a close eye on you."

The (H/C) girl nods, taking a good look at her surroundings. 

Perhaps she could ask someone?

The first person she laid her eyes upon, was a young man.

Approaching him, his attention was surprisingly, inmediately on her.

What's with him? He's incredibly stunning. (Name) couldn't help but think that.

"E-Excuse me!" She cleared her throat, earning a friendly smile from the red haired stranger.

"Yes?"

"F-Food!"

He merely tilted his head, confused by the girl's words.

"Food? My friend, are you well?" 

He closed the distance so easily!

"Sorry, I should've prepared for this." She facepalms, sighing at her own awkwardness. "What would've Subaru said.."

Hearing that name, piqued the young man's curiosity, but he didn't press any further.

"Did you want directions to the marketplace?" 

"O-Oh, yeah?" (Name) awkwardly smiled, puzzled by the man before her.

"I'll help you out, worry not."

There was something about the male that both scared and intrigued (Name), she couldn't read him at all, not that she was able to in the first place.

"Thank you, I'm (Name) by the way! Um, your name?"

Before the (H/C) girl could finish her sentence, the knight had responded. With a smile so charming that almost came out of an Otome game.

"Reinhard, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho, we would've expected Subaru to reunite with our RC, but of course, it was Reinhard.
> 
> I meant for him to show up later on, but this has some significance to this story and is basically just poking at the fact that Subaru also met Reinhard in episode 2 of the anime.
> 
> As for Estella, the RC is in fact, the reincarnation of said elf woman. She has no significance to the story of re:zero and is key to both the RC's and Kamui's relationship and growth.
> 
> Regulus is also mentioned! This man appears im the first episode of season 2, so if you watched it then you'll know whom. If you read the novels though, you'll know even more..
> 
> I'll try to update more often, so please look forward to my updates.


	3. Chapter 3: The unwanted re-encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's minor spoilers, but I've made them super vague!

"Reinhard-san." (Name) bowed, unsure as to how to act around the knight she had just met. "I-It's nice to meet you.."

"No— Reinhard is fine." The smile never left the youth's lips. It was almost, calming...?

"R-Reinhard...-san."

Laughter came from the redheaded man, fondly gazing at the girl before him.

"There's no need to force yourself, (Name)." Placing a hand on the shorter girl, Reinhard's entire being seemed to be glowing, as he seemed to catch the passserby's eye somewhat.

"——" At that, (Name)'s face had turned many shades of red. She stared at the knight in what seemed to be stunned silence.

"My apologies, I might've gotten carried away." Placing a hand to his chest, he bowed respectfully.

At this, the (H/C)ette began to frantically wave her hands dismissively.

"N-No! P-Please don't bow, I'm just confused." Scratching her cheek, (Name) begins frowning. "You see, I'm not exactly from around here."

"Not from Lugunica?" Reinhard holds a hand to his chin, as if deep in thought, "You don't seem to be from the Vollachia Empire, nor from Gusteko. From your mannerisms and from the way you speak alone, I believe you're from Kararagi."

One thought crossed the female's mind then. She was basically a reincarnation of Estella and as Kamui had mentioned before, she was from a forest before she had left and met her husband. The most she could do is play dumb and act as if she had lost her memories!

"I'm sorry, I don't—" 

"No, I've overstepped my boundaries once again. It'd be disrespectful if I pried into a rather sensitive topic my friend." Surprisingly, Reinhard could easily show compassion, as he seemed incredibly upset at himself.

(Name) merely tilted her head, staring at the man before her. If she weren't in love with Subaru, she would've fallen in love with this knight.

"Reinhard-san, I don't mind." Giggling, the (H/C)ette begins smiling, "I appreciate your kindness enough, thanks to you I stopped being nervous about my unknown surroundings, your presence is calming enough."

"Hearing that makes me truly happy, however, we should be hurrying to the marketplace before I am to return to my liege; as fun it might be to have a conversation with you."

"Right, please lead the way." (Name) says, motioning for the knight to lead the way. They've been speaking idly for quite a while, it was almost embarassing just how distracted she had gotten.

With a nod, the redheaded youth begins leading the girl towards the marketplace, occasionally giving her tips about life in Lugunica.

However, to (Name), something seemed strangely off about the capital. She hadn't seen a single elf around, it was almost unnerving.

"Reinhard-san." (Name) halts briefly, facing a now confused Reinhard.

"What is it? The marketplace's just before us."

"Ah— nevermind." She offers him an apologetic smile, feeling almost stupid. There had to be a special reason as to why there weren't any elves in the capital. 

The knight seemed intrigued by her sudden reluctance, but let it go regardless.

"Let us continue then, it's not too far now."

Before (Name) could respond, he was already walking.

However, almost coincidentally, the moment she had resumed walking, a hooded figured had bumped into her.

"I-I'm sorry! I should've paid more attention.."

"Please pay it no mind, I was simply too entranced by your beauty that I had almost lost myself." 

Hearing this, (Name) blinks in confusion. The voice was masculine, however there was something that was off-putting about it. Almost familiar too.

"R-Right, um, I have to get going.."

Before the hooded figure could respond, the (H/C)ette had already gone off and caught up with the redhead she had been with.

"There's no mistaking it, that was without a doubt, my Estella. The striking resemblance simply gave it away, the elf blood, everything. She'd eventually return to me, her perfect husband. I'll forgive her rudeness, because that's what a husband does, right, Estella? What a shame, I hadn't noticed she had been with another man, but it's okay, because I'll still forgive her. I cannot make the same mistake I did, I'd never want to lose my precious wife again." 

With the removal of his hood, his white hair had danced freely with the wind. His facial features weren't particularly eye catching, but he was still handsome, so he could easily blend into a crowd. 

"This has put me in a good mood, I'll have to head back home with my wives for now, but eventually, I'll be reunited with her again. How bad I feel, killing my lovely wife like that, but who could blame me?" Shaking his head, the whitette could only begin smiling at himself, however, his own monologue didn't catch the attention of any passerby's, it was almost like he was invisible, but he wasn't.

That man was . . . Regulus Corneas. Sin Archbishop of Greed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How evil of me, already introducing the RC to the man that Kamui had warned her about, I feel almost bad!
> 
> I'm again sorry for taking my sweet time updating, but I want to make sure I have the motivation to write alot ;-;
> 
> I've been putting off the reunion with Subaru, which is important before the main events start picking up~ You'll get it soon, don't worry.


	4. Chapter 4: Natsuki Subaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to take my time updating, sorry!
> 
> I hope this is somewhat readable, I wrote most of after waking up in a rush!

Once the duo had arrived at the Marketplace, it was finally time for them to part ways, despite how brief their time together had been.

"Reinhard-san, I'm grateful for your kindness, I would've gotten lost without you.." Taking both of the red haired youth's hands, the (H/C)ette had held them against her chest. "I found myself somewhere far from my real home, in search for a dear friend of mine. But meeting you has put me at ease, Reinhard-kun. Before we part ways, please, allow me to call myself a friend of yours."

This gesture of hers was rather unexpected.

Even Reinhard, who was seemingly compossed and always kept his knightly image up no matter what, even he, was touched by this girl's words of gratitude.

There was a first for everything, Reinhard had thought then.

Closing his eyes, the redheaded youth sighed. As to why — He didn't know.

"You truly do remind me of him — Perhaps he's the one you're looking for?"

"Of him..?" (Name) blinked, confused by the sudden question.

"Subaru, he's a friend of mine." 

"You know Subaru? Y-You know, he has these reaallly nasty eyes.."

Reinhard let out a chuckle at your description of the ravenette. 

"I hadn't spoke with him after I took Felt-sama with me, I believe he's been faring well in Emilia-sama's care." He responds, speaking rather fondly of those two noble-like figures.

The way he had mentioned those names, (Name) herself had assumed those were of nobility. But the unexpected, was to hear that Subaru himself had been in another woman's care? Somehow, that brought a really nasty feeling to the (H/C)ette's chest.

"Emilia-sama, huh." Puffing her cheeks together, (Name) can't help but feel jealous. What if they were an old lady that had seduced Subaru!?

"Worry not, Emilia-sama is a kind girl. I believe our friend isn't in bad hands." The smile Reinhard gave seemingly washed away her worries, but the jealousy was still there.

"I understand, I suppose it's a good thing that Emilia-sama had taken Subaru with her." 

"I had forgotten — Pardon me, do you need somewhere to stay at? The Astrea household will welcome you with open arms." 

That thought hadn't crossed her mind. After arriving here, the only thing on her mind had been reuniting with Subaru. She hadn't thought about how unfortunte her circumstances were, nor did she know how possibly dangerous this world was. 

Suddenly, fear and anxiety had washed upon her.

"N-No, I don't really have anywhere to stay at, nor do I have any money to afford an inn or anything.."

Reinhard himself was shocked to hear that answer. To come to the Marketplace, without a single coin in hand, this girl was truly careless.

"Alright, I suppose I'll have to take you with me. Felt-sama won't mind, in fact, I'm sure she'd be delighted."

However, just as the redhead had finished his sentence, a new voice had interjected. A voice that (Name) herself hadn't expected to hear so soon.

"—Reinhard?" 

Both Reinhard and (Name) had turned in the direction said voice had come from.

And sure enough, it was him. 

Carefully styled hair, which stuck upwards. While also adorning a butler's uniform.

And those unmistakeable sharp-looking hazel eyes.

"S-Subaru-kun..!" Without any care, (Name) herself had leapt towards the boy.

"W-Wha— (N-Name)!?" After scrambling for a bit, he had managed to catch the girl in his arms. "Oi oi oi, you're kidding me, right? There's no way it's..you.."

"No, it's me." She affirmed, adorning a wide grin. "It really is you, you're not..dead, not gone.." Looking down at her feet, she can't help but feel guilt.

After countless of searches with the police, there were no leads about Natsuki Subaru, none.

She remembered their faces clearly, Naoko and Kenichi's.

The pain, the anguish and sorrow. Naoko's uncontrollable cries, Kenichi somehow attempted to stay strong, but she knew he had been barely holding it together.

Their beloved son, Natsuki Subaru was gone.

"Alright, I understand how you feel." The ravenette says, placing the girl down on her feet. "We'll talk later!" He says, giving the girl a thumbs up.

Nodding, (Name) then directed her attention back at the knight.

"Reinhard-kun, I'll be keeping your offer in mind." Stretching a hand towards him, she smiled in content.

"Is that so? I believe I'll be leaving it up to the Great Spirit-sama, to watch over you." Reinhard says, taking the girl's hand within his own.

This was their promise, to reunite one day.

"To rely on me like that, I hadn't expected the Sword Saint himself to do something like that!" Materializing out of thin air, Kamui had said with a cheeky grin. 

"A spirit!?" Subaru didn't even bother hiding his shock, earning a giggle from (Name) herself.

"To refer to me like that infront of my Estella, don't you think that's kinda rude?" The small wolf spirit says, feigning hurt. "Alright, I'll be expecting you to come save my Estella if anything goes terribly wrong, I can't save this girl as things currently are, she is incapable of using her own magic, but as long as we form a contract I should be able to aid her."

"As long as it's within my power, I'll do what I must. That, I can promise." Placing a hand to his chest, he bowed. "I'll be bidding you farewell for now, Felt-sama must be worried about me."

"I bet she'll give you a real scoldin', Reinhard." Subaru grinned, patting the knight's shoulder.

"I've prepared for such, I'll be leaving (Name) in your care as well." Bidding the servant goodbye, Reinhard had flashed him a smile before he had departed, at superhuman speeds.

And now, that had left the two friends together.

"Subaru-kun, I'm so glad I managed to find you!" Feeling tears welling up in her eyes, the girl had once again enveloped him in a hug.

"You know, I wasn't expecting to find you here of all places either, you also met with Reinhard of all people." He says, nervously scratching the back of his head. "You also have a spirit accompanying you, I have no clue what the hell happened to you."

"It's a long story, but Kamui himself is the reason why I'm still alive, as well with Reinhard-kun." 

"Reinhard-kun?" Subaru himself is puzzled, staring at you with what seems to be concern. "You know, you're going to act like you didn't see that guy just run away like that, right?"

"I suppose that's normal here, I mean, I figured there'd be people like those Video games you play!"

"They're definetly not the same thing!" 

"Ehhh? I can't tell the difference." 

"You two are definetly friends, alright." Kamui says in a proud tone. "For Estella to reunite with her friend, I feel like a proud father somehow."

"You're kinda acting like Puck does with Emilia-tan." Subaru raises a brow at the spirit. "How'd you meet him, (Name)-chan?"

At the mention of that name, a pang of jealousy pricks at (Name)'s heart.

"Emilia-sama, Emilia-tan, just who is she exactly?"

"You'll see! Emilia-tan is the cutest, most pure girl I've ever laid my eyes upon, give it up for E.M.T!" With exaggerated motions, Subaru describes the girl in a manner that (Name) hadn't expected, it was almost as if he...

..Was completely smitten with that girl.

Noticing her darkening expression, Kamui smirked.

"I suppose we'll be contacting you soon enough, Reinhard." Shrugging his shoulders, the spirit let out a yawn and hid within (Name)'s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho, I sense some hidden motives with Kamui, I wonder what they are?
> 
> The RC's jealousy is rather toxic already, isn't it? I wonder what'll happen when she meets Emilia herself.
> 
> Shh, you'll see Reinhard again soon enough.


	5. Chapter 5: I know you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has taken me SO long to put out and I'm incredibly sorry for that. I haven't abandoned the story, don't worry!
> 
> I've been incredibly unhappy with my writing as of late and I tend to overthink, but I've started loosening up and I've been having more fun writing this way!
> 
> I hope the wait was worth!!

The fact that she had kept calm this whole time, surprised Subaru greatly. And yet, the fact she hadn't died in a gruesome way just like he did when he arrived at this world could only fill the male with some sort of reassurement. What are the odds that you'd run into the Sword Saint himself? That thought made him feel a little envious. Perhaps, if that hadn't happened something much worse could've happened in place.

"Subaru-kun?" (Name) leaned closer, a bit too close for comfort. Yet, she seemed genuinely worried for his wellbeing.

"It's nothing." He sighed. "Don't worry too much about me! We should be worrying about you." He cupped his chin thoughtfully. "It'd be awkward if I just brought a girl with me to the mansion, it'd make Emilia-tan suspicious of me and I wouldn't hear the end of it from Ramchi."

"Maybe I should've gone with Reinhard-san?" The (H/C)ette frowned, visibly displeased by his words. "I understand the repercussions if I do come with you, but I'd like to come regardless! In fact, it is your fault for making me come here. Afterall, we..I..I was terribly worried about your dissapearance."

"You're incredibly stubborn (Name)."

"Y-You're one to talk! You're far mooore stubborn than I am, Subaru-kun!" She puffed her cheeks, glaring at the male playfully. "Reinhard-san was more than willing to take me with him! A faaaar more handsome knight like him taking in a girl like me.." A sinister grin crept up on the female's visage. "Subaru-kun, you wouldn't want that, do you?"

Subaru groaned, feeling anger bubbling up from within him at her taunt. "Alright, alright. I understand! You don't have to put your anger into words like that, (Name)! You'll stay at the mansion as long as you want!"

Almost every trace of mischief vanished at his proposal.

"Really? Thank you so much!" (Name) clasped her hands together, smiling so radiantly.

If Natsuki Subaru had to compared such smile, he'd say it almost rivaled Emilia-tan's!!! Just how dangerous is (Name)-chan?

"Geez." The ravenette scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I'll figure out a way to convince Roschi. For now, I should be heading back to the mansion before Ramchi scolds me!"

"It's almost time for me to sleep, Estella." Kamui emerges from within the (H/C) girl's hair, almost as if it were a nest. "Natsuki Subaru-san, I hope I do not have to harm you if anything happens to her. There's some shady fellow that wishes to have her for themselves."

"Wait, wait wait! _Shady fellow_!? Also, you've been referring to (Name) as **Estella** alot, what's up with that?"

"I believe that doesn't have anything to do with you, _human_." Kamui merely wore a nonchalant expression, however, he was clearly looking down at him. "Now now, let's get along, Natsuki Subaru-san." Almost as if he hadn't made a threat, Kamui wore a smile, directed at his beloved 'daughter'.

"Estella, take care. I'll be back just before you know it!"

"Kamui-san, thank you so much." (Name) bowed, feeling...tears? welling up in her eyes. "Thank you, thank you." She tightly gripped the hem of her skirt, biting her lower lip to mute her wimpering.

"Alright, please don't cry." Wiping a stray tear with his paw, Kamui knit his brows together. "You've always been one to cry so easily. No wonder he.." The spirit paused, an attempt to hold in his fury. "Nothing! Now, please don't make this so hard on me! I can't just leave my precious Estella to cry like this." Kamui frowned. "Seriously, you're such a crybaby."

"S-Sorry! It's just that, somehow..I feel all these emotions, I'm honestly so exhausted from all this, it isn't fair! From you, to Reinhard-san, to being in this unknown world! It's so stressful, so stressful.."

"I understand." His expression softened, patting the girl's cheek. "Be strong, Estella."

And with that, they bid eachother farewell for the time being. Kamui had de-materialized right infront of the duo.

"... _Thank you_." (Name) sighed. But somehow, she felt relieved.

Hearing sniffling coming from right behind her, (Name) turned in said direction, only to witness her friend..was he crying?

"That was incredibly heartwarming!"

"It's nothing special.." Feeling heat rise to her cheeks, (Name) began pouting. "Stop it, Subaru-kun."

"My bad, my bad." He grinned. "Let's get going now."

The (H/C)ette hummed in response, feeling her cheerfulness come back to her.

"Let's go!"

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

The duo had arrived at the mansion eventually on a carriage and just as Subaru had expected, Ram had admonished him for bringing a girl with him so suddenly.

"I knew there wasn't a hint of decency within you Barusu."

Her harsh, cold words struck him with ease.

However, after explaining the situation (Albeit, slightly made up) to Roswaal, (Name) was allowed to stay.

"I understaand, Subaru-kuun. (Naame), was it?" He turned towards her, closing his right eye.

"Y-Yes...!" (Name) perked up inmediately.

"It must've been touuugh. However, a friend of Suubaru-kun is a friend of miine."

"Thank you."

"You're free to refer to me as you see fit."

"R-R-Roswaal-sama...?"

Roswaal seemed shocked for a second, but he inmediately recovered with a smile.

"I believe we'll get along veeery welll." His words had some sort of..omnious vibe to it? Regardless, it was probably just (Name)'s imagination.

After finally leaving the Margrave's office, she no longer felt this suffocating fear.

"Subaru-kun, is Roswaal-sama always this, scary?"

"Hmm? I suppose he's kind of sketchy, but he's a nice guy." Subaru rubbed his chin, before flashing the female a smile.

The (H/C)ette sighed in relief.

"I should take a bath, I would really like to wash away all this stress!" She exclaimed. "Besides, my clothes have gotten all dirty.." Looking down at her dirtied cardigan and sailor uniform, (Name) groaned.

"Subaru-kun?" Ah, that voice..

"Emilia-tan? Oh, you're awake?"

"It's still suuuper early, why wouldn't I be?" The silver-haired female pouted. However, something caught her attention, it was the girl that stood by Subaru's side.

The moment their eyes met, somehow, this familiarity, like they've known eachother as kids..

"Do I...know you?" They both spoke, equally confused.

Fear settled in Subaru's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roschi, you're soo fishy...
> 
> I do have plans on dropping hints of the later arcs, as shown with Regulus and whatnot.
> 
> So far, this is sort of..? Set a bit before the royal election?? I noticed some inconsistency but it'll be explained later, I think.
> 
> I'll be focusing alot more on giving more questions than answers, it's more fun that way~

**Author's Note:**

> Look forward to future updates and whatnot!
> 
> Please share you thoughts if you want, I'm up for answering as many questions as you'd like to make.


End file.
